1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lighting apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to self contained emergency lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, emergency lighting fixtures have been required for office buildings and structures which automatically are actuated in the event of power failures. Emergency lighting fixtures which activate upon loss of AC utility normally utilize separate lighting heads which are mounted either remote from or integrated to a rectangular box which separately contains charger, transfer relay and batteries. This equipment is shipped from the factory either with batteries installed but not connected, requiring an on site connection, or with batteries shipped separately requiring on cite installation and connection. The products have substantially been limited to the "lunch pail" or "bug eye" design. The combination of style and design along with ease of installation has not been a significant consideration.
As a result, a desirable fixture has not been available which also maintains a decorative appearance, yet can function according to required standards and is simple to install by the building contractor.